Up In The Tower
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: Late night watch, things can happen when you least expect it. But in the heat of the moment, what does it matter? - My first Carick fic! I hope you all enjoy! Rated M for explict sexual content.


**Up In The Tower**

_**A/N: Okay so. My want to write Caryl has literally vanished, which is why you haven't seen any updates for my current in-progress story. Ever since the huge Bethyl wars from tumblr, I just... It's not there. And instead, its been replaced but wanting all the Carick I possible can get. And it's hard because there is like zero fics or fanart or RP partners willing to do that. So it's finally lead me to the breaking point, to write a very steamy one-shot of Carick. I hope to get the want to write my AU story again, but maybe I'll start on a different story to try and work up the muse again.**_

_**So I'm sorry Caryl fans, but right now Carick is all I want. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol was staring up the ceiling as she lay on the bed in her cell. Her mind was still reeling, and her body was just starting to feel the effects of what had happened. In fact, she still wasn't quite sure how it happened. But if she were honest with herself, she'd gladly have it happen again.

It wasn't something she ever expected to happen. She'd thought about it, sure, but she had never planned to act on it. Considering she didn't know how they felt about her. Maybe what happened between them was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. One time only. They got lost in the heat, and that was it.

But god if she didn't hope it happened again.

Everything she remembered so vivdly, mainly because it only happened about half an hour ago. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes, letting her mind go back to the events in that guard tower.

**~Up In The Tower~**

Carol's eyes scanned the area beyond the fences of the prison. It was a little hard to see, with it being the middle of the night. The moon only cast shadows. She could see the silhouette of every walker beyond the yard. Moving slow, stumbling, unaware of their presence above them in the guard tower. Since there was no immediate threat, she turned her attention to her watch partner. He was slumped over slightly, holding the gun in his hands. She could tell he was beaten down, what with the new Woodbury residents only just settling in, and having to adjust to this new life. But he'd done the right thing, bringing those folks back here. It meant they were safe, and that they had more members to fight. After all, safety in numbers.

But it wasn't doing any good for the ex-sheriff. He was struggling, with the baby, with trying to raise Carl, who was hating his father at the moment. And trying to lead them all. It was all wearing on him.

She took a step forward, and placed her hand on his shoulder. He tensed, and she frowned. It seemed his whole body was tense, even after he relaxed. "Hey..." She said softly, looking into his eyes. "You want to talk about it?"

"About what?" His voice was tired. He was acting like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know what." Carol sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "It's hard work being the leader, right?"

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face her. "Yeah, it is. Everyone needs something. It's getting hard to do this on my own." He rubbed the back of his neck. She offered a small smile.

"But you're not alone, Rick." Carol's hand dropped to take his free hand. "You still have us. Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and me too. You have so many of us here. Even Tyreese and Sasha. You can trust them." She felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze, and then she continued. "I can understand if you need a small break. There is no harm in asking for help." Carol decided to end it off on a joke, to lighten up the mood. "I know it's hard to ask for help, since you're a man. But you still can do it."

Carol's smile brightened when Rick gave a small laugh. She liked to help people, and if she could help Rick feel better, it would be great.

"Thanks Carol." Rick gave her that signature grin, and she returned it.

"Don't worry about it." She nodded her head. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him in a friendly hug. Of course, he returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're a good leader, Rick, don't you ever forget that." Her voice was quiet in his ear. His head was resting on her shoulder, and as he nodded, his lips brushed against the skin, causing her to shiver.

It was strange. It was as if that simple touch caused an electric shock to go down her spine, and reside low in her stomach. But she liked the feeling, more than she was willing to admit.

It was then that she realized this hug had been going on a lot longer than the normal friendly hug. He was still holding her tight, and she was doing the same. Time itself was beginning to slow down the more she focused on the way she was feeling, and how perfect her fragile body fit with his.

As if they were both thinking the same thing, they both pulled away slightly, looking each other in the eye. Her breathing was shallow, and she was almost afraid to make a move. Their faces were close, only inches from touching.

As she stared at him, she noticed his eyes flicker down to her lips. And then she did the same, watching as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. It made her knees weak. She met his eyes again, and she could almost see his darkening, which sent a heat directly down between her thighs.

Both had the same idea as they leaned forward, their lips connecting for the first time. Carol melted against him. His lips were surprisingly soft, and moved over hers slowly. Time stood completely still now, and she felt like they were the only two around. No walkers, no one from the group, just them. Them, and the tower.

The kiss had started off slow, careful, but as soon as Rick's tongue grazed over her lower lip, it got heated real quick. Her lips parted, and he quickly took control. Their tongue's crashed against one another, and she moaned. He pulled her closer as soon as he heard, and her body now pressed against his.

She was so involved in the kiss, feeling his tongue brush against hers, feeling him taste her, that she didn't realize she was moving until her back hit the cold concrete wall. He had her trapped now, she couldn't go anywhere.

Not that she planned on leaving anyway.

With each passing moment, the kiss got more intense. Pretty soon it was a mix of tongue and teeth, and hands started to wander. Her hands smoothed down his back, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt. She felt a sudden chill, and realized her shirt was being lifted. She pulled her lips away from his, lifting her arms. It was cool outside, and that mixed with her quickly rising arousal caused her nipples to turn hard beneath the fabric of her bra.

Instead of his lips descending on hers once again, they went to her neck. She could feel Rick nipping at her skin, and she pulled him close, pressing her chest against his. Carol heard a low sound leave Rick's throat, and she could only moan in return. Her hands went around to the bottom of his shirt, and she started to fiddle with the buttons. After all, why should she be the only one without a shirt?

It seemed that Rick got the hint, because instead of having her unbutton it, he just pulled it off, and went right back to her neck. Carol was grateful for that. She let her nails rake over his chest, down his hard stomach, and around to his back. That's when she felt him trying to unhook the clasp of her bra. She let out a weak chuckle, reaching behind her and unhooking it for him. He stepped back a little, and she looked up into his eyes. They were dark. Dark with lust. It made her skin flush with color.

Slowly, he pushed the straps down her shoulders. The whole time, she watched his face, getting a little nervous when he peeled away the fabric. Her breasts weren't something to be proud of. Though they were perky, they were small. Part of her wished they were bigger. But all her insecurities vanished when she felt his hands cup both her breasts. Her back arched a little, pressing her chest against his palms.

She thought she saw a small smirk spread across his lips when he gave each of them a light squeeze. She bit her lip, watching his face. He started to massage them, carefully at first, and then gradually worked his way up. Her lips parted, and her eyes closed. Her head went back, resting against the cold wall behind her.

Rick's hands worked magic on her. Each movement made her more aroused, and more heat spread downwards. When he pinched one of her nipples, she whimpered. She knew they were sensitive, they always had been. He pinched the other one, and she sucked in a breath.

It wasn't until his mouth closed around her breast that her eyes opened. She looked down at him, her hands quickly moving to his hair. She held him there, watching as he sucked on her nipple, while rolling the other between his fingers. She was trying to hold back her cries, after all, she had to keep quiet. Little whimpers still managed to break through, however.

His tongue prodded the hardened bud, and her back arched off the wall again. She couldn't take this anymore, and she gave a rough tug to his hair, bringing his lips back to meet hers in a heated, lust-filled kiss.

He'd already managed to get her turned on beyond belief. It was time for her to return the favor, and she knew exactly how.

She wasn't sure if she should be proud of the skill she posessed. She probably should, because it made men weak. So, while she focused on the kiss, her hands moved between them, and she cupped him through his jeans. She could feel that he was hard. He groaned, but it was muffled by her lips on his. She started working on his belt buckle, all the while giving her all in the kiss.

When it came undone, she pulled it from the loops and tossed it aside. It hit the concrete with a 'clink' sound. She pulled the zipper down slowly, and then pushed his jeans. When they fell in a pile at his feet, he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. That's when Carol pulled away.

She trailed her lips down his neck, taking her time doing so. Her teeth grazed the length of his neck, and he growled. At least she was doing something he liked. She moved onto his chest, kissing across his collarbone. She stopped for a moment to let her nails rake over his nipple. She looked up at him, before she continued on her quest downwards.

Carol could tell by the way he looked at her, that he knew what she was about to do. She was know kneeling down in front of him, her hand stroking him through his boxers. In a swift movement, she tugged them down his legs, nearly drooling when his length sprung out. He was a fair sized man, bigger than Ed had been.

She trailed her hands up his thighs, and then wrapped one around his hard shaft. He groaned low in his throat at the contact. It made her smile, knowing she had the same affect that he had on her. She moved her hand from the tip to the base, and then pressed a kiss right to his tip. Her eyes locked with his as she took the head into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. He had his hands on the wall to brace himself.

She took more of him into her mouth, beginning to suck very gently. She knew how to drive men crazy. Her tongue lapped at the underside of his cock, and she could hear his breath change. It felt good, knowing she could bring such pleasure to a man. She took him in deeper, bobbing her head up and down. She moaned against him, letting him feel the vibration.

While her mouth worked him, her hands went up to cup his balls. He hissed, and she smirked a little. She played with them, tugging gently.

It was then his hand went to her hair, giving a tug. She looked up at him, and his eyes were narrowed. She released him with a pop, and stood upright. He quickly pinned her against the wall once more, kissing her roughly. She was happy to return this feverish kiss.

Her pants were quickly tugged down, along with her panties. She was now fully bare to him. He stepped away from her, his eyes very slowly raking over her body. He seemed impressed, and she was thankful.

He came back towards her, staring directly into her eyes. She met his hungry gaze. But that's when she noticed his eyes change, to a bit of worry.

"I... I don't have anything..." He said. In all this, they'd forgotten about protection. But then again, it had happened so fast.

"Shh." She shook her head. "It's okay. I can't have any more."

It was true, after Sophia, she'd gotten her tubes tied, so she wouldn't have to worry about bringing another child into that household.

He gave her a small frown, but she pulled him close so she could kiss his lips. She didn't want anything to ruin this heated moment. Soon enough, they were back to where they had been, wanting one another. She felt his hand on the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up to hook around his hip. She sighed, moving her head to rest on his shoulder.

His hand wrapped around his shaft, and he positioned himself at her entrance. She had her eyes closed, waiting. When she felt him push in, she moaned. He stretched her to fit him, and it hurt a little, but it was a good pain. Once he was fully inside, he growled.

"Jesus... You're really wet." He said in a hushed tone, his lips pressed against her ear.

"Yeah..." She whispered, giving a small nod. He let her have a moment to adjust before he started to move, slow at first. It took them a few moments to get used to each other, and to find a good rhythm, but when they did, it was like they were in heaven.

Each thrust caused a small whimper to leave her lips. Feeling him slide in and out of her, it made her whole body hot. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close. She started moving her hips with him, the pace slow and good. Her eyes fluttered, and she kissed his neck. "Like that..." She murmured, her nails digging into his shoulders.

She never imagined that sex could feel so good. She always imagined it to be average, at best. Enough to get her off. But this, was a whole new experience.

However, she was starting to get needy. Not that she didn't enjoy the slow, steady pace. But she felt as though he was holding back, and she didn't want that. So, she peppered kisses along his shoulder and neck. "Faster..."

Doing as told, he started to move faster. A groan left his lips, and he felt her throb around him once. It was a sign he was on the right track. She had a small smile on her lips as she moaned again. "Lift me up..." She said quietly. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she jumped a little, both her legs now wrapped around his hips. He held her up, and started moving again.

This new position offered a deeper angle, and she could feel him getting close to her sweet spot. She let out a heavy breath, dragging her hips against his now, coaxing him to go just a little further.

He pushed in further, and it was just what she needed. "Yeah... Right there." She nodded, and he moved harder, hitting the spot repeatedly. She was starting to squirm now, the pleasure really getting to her. It was building up inside her. His name left her lips in a breathy moan. "Yes... Yes..." She kept repeating, moving her hips along with him.

Carol could tell he was getting close, by the way his cock started throbbing inside her. She bit her lip, and started rolling her hips as hard as she could. He got the hint, now moving with ferocity. Her lips formed an 'O' shape then, and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Rick... Ah...!" She was getting so close, her inner muscles tightening a little around him. "Keep going... Yes..." Carol knew at any moment the pleasure would explode within her. He groaned rather loudly, and after a few more thrusts, she finally came. Her walls clenched tightly around him, and she started throbbing wildly. "Oh... Yes!" She exclaimed, moaning with each movement.

Rick grunted, biting down on her shoulder, as he followed after her, releasing deep within her. His rough movements started to slow, and then came to a stop. Both of them were panting heavily, just clinging to one another.

Carol felt droplets of sweat on her forehead. It was the greatest orgasm she'd experienced. Her chest heaved with each breath as she came down from the high. It took a few minutes for them both to regain their normal breathing, and when they did, he slowly pulled out of her. She let out another breath, leaning back against the wall.

The whole time, all she could think, was wow.

**~Up In The Tower~**

Carol smiled to herself, her hand going up to her shoulder. She could tell by how sensitive it was, that he'd left a mark. Looks like tomorrow she'd be wearing one of her longer sleeved shirts. Didn't need anyone knowing what happened between them.

She chuckled a little, and got underneath the covers. She was exhausted, and her body was worn out. So it wasn't a surprise that she was able to fall asleep so quickly, having pleasant dreams, and peaceful sleep.

_**A/N: Wow. That was as descriptive as I could muster. I had to take a few breaks cause it was too much for me haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please, rate and review! Means a lot to me :)**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
